La Nueva Frontera
by Turbo Shadow
Summary: ¿Y si alguien hubiera intervenido antes de que Akainu matara a Ace? Esta es mi versión de One Piece y el destino de uno de sus mejores personajes
1. Prólogo

Antes que nada, One Piece no me pertenece y es producto de Eiichiro Oda. Disfrútenlo.

**El fin de una era**

La guerra en Marineford esta en su apogeo cuando Luffy por fin alcanzó a Ace después de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir. Los combates se detuvieron por un instante mientras el pirata de goma intentaba abrir las esposas, por cortesía de Mr. 3, que retenían a su hermano.

Fue cuando el desastre ocurrió. Sengoku rompió la llave de las esposa y destruyó la plataforma. Los dos hermanos y el hombre de cera comenzaron a caer mientras Mr. 3 creaba una copia exacta de la llave que liberaría a Ace. Al final, Ace quedó libre y ambos hermanos llegaron al suelo sanos y salvos. Garp suspiró al ver a sus nietos listos para luchar, mientras muchos sentimientos encontrados lo invadían. Al final se levantó y habló a nadie en especial.

-Par de idiotas. Siempre hacen las cosas a su manera. – Sonrió – Tengan cuidado. Luffy, Ace.

Los dos hermanos siguieron abriéndose paso entre el ejército de Marines que se interponían en su paso. Los Marines caían poco a poco por los ataques de Ace y Luffy, y con un poco de ayuda de los demás piratas de Shirohige y los prisioneros de Impel Down, principalmente Ivankov y sus tropas. Shirohige veía con orgullo como sus "hijos" luchaban con todo lo que tenían para que Ace llegara a una zona de más confort.

-¡Luffy, cuando te diga salta!

-¡Entendido!

Continuaron abriéndose camino por entre los Marines hasta que llegaron a un punto donde quedaron rodeados. Se colocaron espalda con espalda, sonriendo y noqueando a los pocos soldados que eran lo suficientemente idiotas para acercarse. En ese momento Ace vio la oportunidad que necesitaba.

-¡Ahora Luffy! – el chico de goma salto; "Hiken" sonreía. - ¡Higan!

Comenzó a disparar fuego de sus manos a modo de pistola, logrando que el caos comenzara a desatarse. Al mismo tiempo, Luffy comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido y alargando sus brazos y piernas. El "Gomu Gomu no Hanabi" terminó de noquear a los soldados que seguían llegando. Los piratas de Shirohige seguían ayudando a los hermanos y ganando terreno en el campo de batalla hasta el momento en que Aokiji decidió tomar parte activa en la batalla.

Ace actuó de inmediato cuando el almirante lanzó uno de sus ataques, logrando neutralizarlo por poco y seguir corriendo tras de su hermano. En ese momento, el emperador pirata dio la orden a su tripulación y sus aliados de abandonar el lugar.

-Pero…

-¡Cállate mocoso! Si mueres nuestro esfuerzo habrá sido en vano. No importa lo que suceda, sigan hasta los barcos y honren a su padre. ¡Recuerden seguir sus sueños hasta el final!

Con estas palabras, les dio la espalda a sus hijos y comenzó a atacar a todos los marinos que intentaban llegar a su tripulación. Ace, Luffy y Jinbei fueron de los últimos en dirigirse a los barcos, y cuando ya estaban a medio camino el chico de goma comenzó a atrasarse y a tropezar. Ace se dio cuenta y regresó a ayudar a su hermano, mientras el tritón le gritaba que se apurara. Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Jinbei, le entregó a su hermano y continuaron su camino.

Luffy estaba al borde de la inconciencia cuando vio a Akainu preparándose para atacar. Lo siguiente que sucedió sorprendió a todos los presentes, en especial a los que estaban más cerca. Monkey D. Garp, el Marine Legendario, conectó un golpe en el rostro del almirante y enviándolo cerca de donde estaba Shirohige. Todos quedaron en silencio, y algunos tenían la boca abierta por la sorpresa. El único que mostraba otro sentimiento era el almirante de la flota.

-¡Garp! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

-¿Crees qué eso me importa ahora? Si hacer que la justicia se cumpla es terminar con mi familia, entonces prefiero ser tomado como uno de ellos.

-Entonces que así sea. ¡Ataquen!

Shirohige y Garp se miraron por unos segundos y el primero asintió y comenzó a atacar a todos los marines que intentaban llegar a su tripulación. Jinbei y Ace continuaron su camino, seguidos de cerca por Garp, hasta que Kizaru comenzó a atacarlos y tratar de retrasarlos. Marco vio esto y comenzó a atacar al almirante para ganar más tiempo. El único pensamiento que pasaba por la mente del primer comandante era que Ace fuera con su hermano.

Cuando el pequeño grupo llegó a donde se encontraban los barcos, Garp tomó el liderazgo y los llevó a su acorazado. Cuando subieron, Ace y Jinbei no creían lo que veían sus ojos. Toda la tripulación de la ex Vicealmirante estaba lista para zarpar. Justo cuando el barco comenzó a moverse, el mar se congeló cortesía de Aokiji. La tripulación entera de Garp atacó al Almirante sin mucho éxito al quedar congelados, con excepción de Bogart quien acompañaba a su superior.

El pequeño grupo siguió corriendo hasta llegar al borde de la capa de hielo son saber que hacer; a sus espaldas estaba el mar, y con dos usuarios de frutas del diablo iba a ser algo difícil, y frente a ellos estaba Aokiji acercándose con paso lento debido a su pereza. En ese momento, detrás de ellos surgió un submarino y de él salió el capitán de los piratas de Heart.

-Si quieren que viva, suban deprisa y larguémonos de aquí.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no trataras de matarlo? No te conocen como "el cirujano de la muerte" por ayudar a quien lo necesita.

-Antes que nada, soy doctor "Hiken". Además, sería una pena si muere aquí mismo sin poder defenderse.

-Confía en el Ace, es nuestra única vía de escape. Y tenemos que llevar a Luffy a un lugar seguro para que se recupere.

-Esta bien viejo, pero si le sucede algo te haré responsable.

Los cinco se apresuraron a subir y, ya todos adentro, el submarino se apresuró a sumergirse para escapar de la zona de guerra. Jinbei entregó a Luffy al médico, después se dirigió a donde estaban los demás que ya estaban siendo tratados de las heridas que tenían. El ambiente estaba tenso y Ace todavía desconfiaba de Garp, a pesar de que lo había salvado de una muerte segura. Después de unas horas, el submarino salió a la superficie y Bepo fue el primero en salir para poder refrescarse y fue cuando vio dos barcos acercarse a su posición.

Los visitantes salieron a cubierto al escuchar al oso gritar que dos barcos se acercaban. El Gyojin reconoció a Ivankov en un barco de la Marina y a Hancock en su propio barco junto con su tripulación, y fue la única en subir al barco de Law junto con Salomé. El único que se preguntaba que hacia ella aquí era Garp, aunque suponía que el idiota de Luffy le había hecho algo. Jinbei platicaba con ella e Ivankov, mientras Ace le hacía compañía. Después de enterarse de la muerte de Shirohige y del desenlace de la guerra, la emperatriz pirata hizo la pregunta que era más importante para ella.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Luffy? Se recuperará, ¿verdad?

-Descuida, se recuperará pronto. Es increíble que haya podido seguir luchando con su cuerpo tan mal herido.

-¡Yo le dije que nos dejara a nosotros el rescate de Ace! Pero es un chico muy terco. Parece que es de familia.

-¿Qué insinúas Ivankov?

-Simplemente lo que veo Garp-san. Dragon, Luffy y tú son muy parecidos en la manera de actuar.

Garp se quedó callado y giró la cabeza en dirección opuesta y después de unos instantes Ace comenzó a reírse, seguido de Bogart e Ivankov. El ex Vice Almirante se levantó y solo pudo darle un coscorrón a su nieto adoptivo y su hombre de confianza, dejándolos medio inconscientes.

-En fin, necesitamos llevar a Luffy a un lugar seguro en lo que se recupera. Y tiene que ser donde no sospeche ni la Marina ni el gobierno que está ahí.

-Amozon Lily es la mejor opción. Y por mi posición, dudo que la Marina decida buscarlo en el Calm Belt.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y los dos barcos y el submarino se pusieron en marcha. Al llegar, el miembro del ejército Revolucionario se despidió y se alejó de la isla. Momentos después, Law salió del barco y le dijo al grupo que Luffy se estaba recuperando rápidamente. Mientras Hancock y las Kujas iban a su ciudad para llevar comida para cuando "Mugiwara" despertara, los hombres se quedaron en la playa sin mucho que hacer. El más impaciente de todos era Garp, no por Luffy pues sabía que iba a salir de esa y de muchas más. Era el futuro lo que le preocupaba, pues no faltaba mucho para que hubiera una recompensa por su cabeza.

-¿Qué harás ahora Ace?

El chico pensaba en la pregunta mientras miraba al cielo y las nubes. Podría volver con Marco y los demás; pero, ¿qué propósito tendría si su "padre" había muerto en la guerra? No quería entregarse a ese pensamiento, pero era lo más seguro. Así que, ayudar a Shirohige a cumplir o a seguir cumpliendo su sueño ya no se podría, solo le quedaba una opción.

-Creo que me quedaré con Luffy y ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño. Además, sus nakamas van a necesitar ayuda para que no haga alguna de sus idioteces. Te recomiendo que cuando salgas de aquí no te quedes mucho en un mismo lugar ya que también eres un hombre marcado y no tardaran en pedir una recompensa por ti.

-¡No tienes que recordármelo! Escucha, todo esto ha sido tan repentino y a mi edad estas cosas son más difíciles de asimilar. No tengo idea de que hacer de ahora en adelante.

El silencio volvió a reinar y a pesar de que los piratas de Heart escucharon todo, no comentaron nada, Jinbei negó con la cabeza y decidió ir a caminar un poco, mientras Bogart veía al horizonte. Fue ese momento cuando vio algo acercándose a gran velocidad, tras unos segundo supo que se acercaba.

-¡Rey Marino!

Todos se pusieron en guardia, pero vieron que la bestia caía muerta al agua. Momentos después otro salió a la superficie y cayó muerto, unos cuantos más tuvieron la misma suerte. Todos se sorprendieron, y Bepo se espanto, al ver al viejo que salía del mar. Saludo a los presentes como si los hubiera visto el día anterior y preguntó por Luffy, Law iba a responder cuando todos escucharon un rugido y vieron al chico, todavía medio dormido, salir a la cubierta del submarino.

Los piratas de Heart se tranquilizaron al ver que no era otro rey marino, el "cirujano de la muerte" se sentía bien por el trabajo que había realizado, Ace por fin podía estar tranquilo al ver a su hermano de pie, Garp sentía que un peso se le había ido de encima y Rayleigh sonreía al ver al chico, que solamente pedía comida a pesar de que le decían que Hancock no tardaría en traerle comida.

Luffy se sentó en el suelo, con cara de aburrimiento y hambre, esperando a que llegara la comida; Ace se acercó a él y le colocó el sombrero que tanto lo caracterizaba, le sonrió a su hermano y volteó a ver a su abuelo pero al estar sumido todavía en sus pensamientos lo ignoró. El chico de goma estaba confundido por la actitud de su abuelo. Vio a Jinbei hablando con Rayleigh y los saludó, ambos le devolvieron el saludo y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba. Antes de que el ex pirata pudiera decir algo, Hancock apareció y corrió a abrazar a su amado haciendo que cayera en su pecho, consiguiendo una mirada incrédula por parte de Garp y una carcajada por parte de Ace.

Después de soltarse del abrazo de Hancock, comenzó a comer como si no hubiera mañana; el momento fue aprovechado por Rayleigh para comentarle lo que le había dicho Kuma y preguntarle que pensaba hacer al respecto. Ace le comentó que pensará bien lo que haría pues el nuevo mundo era la parte más peligrosa del Grand Line y su abuelo lo confirmó. Luffy trataba de pensar en una manera de solucionarlo y al ver su cara de confusión el ex pirata le propuso dar un mensaje a sus nakamas de que se reunieran en dos años, a lo que el chico de goma aceptó.

/

Unos días después de la batalla de Marineford, el lugar estaba siendo reconstruido y la gente paseaba por el lugar además de los reporteros que trataban de seguir cubriendo la noticia. Uno de los reporteros vio un barco acercarse y cuando se colocó paralelamente a la costa y preparó los cañones, dio el grito de alerta; los soldados se prepararon para contra atacar pero al ver que solo hizo disparos en señal de respeto se detuvieron.

En eso, cuatro figuras saltaron del barco y cayeron cerca de los marines que se encontraban por los cañones. Todos retrocedieron ante la sorpresa y los cuatro piratas comenzaron a avanzar, los hermanos continuaron avanzando hasta la gran campana de Marineford y Rayleigh y Jinbei se quedaron atrás para evitar que los marines intervinieran. Luffy fue el primer en llegar a la campana y dio las 16 campanadas para anunciar la nueva era, se dirigió a donde estaba Ace y ambos echaron un ramo de flores a la grieta que había creado Shirohige. Ambos aventaron un ramo de flores y Luffy se quitó el sombrero para presentar respeto a aquellos que habían muerto, después de un minuto los dos se fueron en dirección al barco, siguiendo a Jinbei y Rayleigh.

Después de un viaje más con la tripulación de las kujas, llegaron a una isla en donde Luffy entrenaría los siguientes dos años con Rayleigh. A pesar de que Hancock había dicho que iba a traerle comida, esta accedió a la petición del ex pirata de no "mimarlo" para que no se distrajera tanto a la hora de entrenar. Ace estaba en el barco y le gritó a su hermano que lo vería dentro de dos años pues al enterarse que era hermano de Luffy, le había agradado a todas las amazonas y algunas de ellas estaban dispuestas a perfeccionar su uso de haki. Garp también decidió quedarse con Ace para ayudarle, aunque el último no se sentía a gusto con la presencia del viejo y Bogart seguiría a su superior a pesar de no tener por qué hacerlo.

Jinbei se despidió de todos y le dijo al joven capitán que lo vería cuando llegara a la isla de las sirenas. Luffy se despidió de todos y siguió a Rayleigh por un buen tramo hasta un claro donde le dijo que podía dejar su sombrero sin que le pasara nada. Aceptó y después de caminar un poco más, llegaron a donde su entrenamiento sucedería. Iban a ser dos años sin ver a sus nakamas, pero sabía que valdría la pena esperar tanto.


	2. I

Capítulo 1:

2Y

Dos años han pasado desde la batalla de Marineford y la muerte de Edward Newgate "Shirohigue" y el balance entre los tres poderes se había desestabilizado. Dos largos años en donde Luffy estuvo entrenando para volverse más fuerte y poder proteger a sus nakamas. Había aprendido a usar el Kenbunshoku Haki y el Busohoku Haki en gran medida, aunque los últimos seis meses había estado practicando solo. No le importaba ya que su abuelo le había hecho lo mismo de pequeño.

Margaret estaba esperándolo a unos metros mientras recogía su sombrero, los dos caminaron hasta el barco de las kujas donde Hancock lo recibió a su manera demostrándole su cariño. Luffy logró zafarse del abrazo y fue a buscar a su hermano. Ace estaba platicando con Garp y parecía que se llevaban bien, el chico de goma los saludo y logró evitar uno de los golpes de su abuelo.

Los tres estaban platicando sobre el entrenamiento que habían hecho, además de las noticias que recorrían el mundo. Luffy no entendía casi nada de lo que le decían lo que terminó frustrando a sus familiares. Lo único que si llegó a entender fueron los tres carteles de recompensa que le enseñaron: Garp tenía una recompensa de setenta millones, su propia recompensa había subido a cuatrocientos millones, pero la que le sorprendió fue la de Ace con seiscientos ochenta y cinco millones.

-¡No es justo! ¿Cómo es posible que Ace tenga una recompensa más grande? ¡Él no hizo casi nada después de que lo rescaté!

-¡Idiota! Llevó tres años más que tú como pirata, es por eso que mi recompensa es más grande.

-Eso no me importa. Yo voy a ser el próximo Rey de los piratas y por eso mi recompensa debe ser más alta.

-Mejor preocúpate en llevar con tus nakamas al One Piece. El aumento de recompensa vendrá conforme avances Luffy.

El chico de goma dijo que había entendido, sin siquiera ser cierto, y siguió discutiendo sobre su recompensa. Garp y Ace se dieron por vencidos y lo dejaron hablando solo hasta que se cansó y comenzó a pedir de comer. Pasados unos momentos, Hancock le ofreció de comer y mientras él comía la Shichibukai soñaba con que Luffy le propondría casarse y formar una familia.

Su abuelo y hermano no podían creer que Hancock se comportara así ante Luffy, pues ambos sabían que era demasiado distraído y algo idiota. Lo que ellos no sabían era que el chico había madurado un poco en esos dos años, aunque le gustaba seguir actuando de manera infantil. A pesar de eso, se sentía incomodo cuando las chicas lo abrazaban y ponían su rostro en su pecho.

Antes de llegar al archipiélago Shabondy, y con las mochilas que las kujas les habían proporcionado listas, estaban dispuestos a ir a tierra. En el último momento al trío le dieron un par de lentes para que pasaran desapercibidos, además de que Hancock le entregó su capa a Luffy para que lo reconocieran menos. Se acercaron lo más posible a la isla y el trío llegó en bote a la orilla.

Al desembarcar, Luffy ayudaba a Ace a bajar las cosas que les habían dado las amazonas cuando notaron que su abuelo había desaparecido. Lo buscaron por un momento y después desistieron y fueron en busca de los nakamas de Luffy. A unos metros, Garp veía como sus nietos se iban en dirección contraria y comenzó a caminar por Shabondy sin rumbo alguno.

/

Los dos hermanos iban caminando sin ninguna y ninguno de los marines que estaban cerca los reconocían (Luffy por la capa de Hancock y Ace por haber cambiado de atuendo y llevar un sombrero negro sin los botones en forma de cara). Ambos iban demasiado distraídos que no se dieron cuenta cuando chocaron con un grupo de personas, aunque no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron su camino.

Comenzaron a ser seguidos por el grupo y los invitaron a unirse a su tripulación, y para no levantar sospechas fueron con ellos, aunque fue más por la idea de Luffy de que sería divertido. Ace estaba frustrado, otra vez, por que su hermano estaba por impulso, como de costumbre. Cuando llegaron, lo primero que notó el excomandante de la segunda división fue un hombre usando un chaleco rojo y un sombrero de paja; al contrario, el chico de goma estaba más emocionado por toda la gente que estaba reunida en ese lugar.

-¡Ahora, les mostraré lo que sucede a todos aquellos que se oponen a mí!

-Zoro, Sanji. ¿Ese de ahí es amigo suyo?

-Eres un idiota, es tipo se está haciendo pasar ti.

Luffy no le entendía a su hermano y volteó a ver al tipo gordo que tenía a lado, volvió a ver a sus "nakamas" con cara confundida y luego se encogió de hombros. Ace estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano, pero en ese momento aparecieron una gran cantidad de Marines y en menos de un minuto todo el lugar se convirtió en un caos. Piratas y Marines combatían de manera igualada hasta que llegaron tres Pacifistas.

-"Mugiwara" Luffy, $400,000,000. Identificado. "Hiken" Ace, $685,000,000. Identificado.

-¿Pero "Hiken" desapareció después de la guerra? Esa cosa esta descompuesta.

Uno de los pacifistas disparó y el falso Luffy comenzó a correr para escapar hasta que se topó de frente con Sentoumaru. Sin saber que hacer, el primero comenzó a gritar para tratar de intimidarlo hasta que el "hacha de guerra" se hartó y le estampó su arma en la cabeza enviándolo al suelo. Los subordinados del gordo quedaron sorprendidos al ver que le habían hecho a su capitán hasta que lo "desenmascararon" y los marines comenzaron de nuevo a pelear para arrestar a los piratas.

-Aun así, por una coincidencia parece que el verdadero Mugiwara está aquí. El PX-5 ya lo detecto junto con Hiken. ¡PX-5 y PX-6, ataquen!

Luffy y Ace saltaron, aunque el primero se aseguro de salvar su mochila, mientras su hermano simplemente se movió un poco para esquivarlo. Los falsos "Mugiwaras" se sorprendieron al ver que era el verdadero Luffy acompañado del ex comandante de los piratas de Shirohige. Mientras tanto, los marines se disponían a capturarlos.

-¡Pacifistas, ataquen!

Ambos hermanos esquivaron los disparos.

-Demasiado lento. Gear second. Gomu Gomu no…

-Dai Enkai.

Lufy desapareció de donde estaba y Ace saltó a gran velocidad usando Haki, el ex Supernova se colocó por encima de uno de los pacifistas y su hermano se colocó enfrente del otro.

-¡Jet Pistol! / ¡Hiken!

Los piratas engañados y algunos marines se quedaron asombrados al ver como dos de las armas más poderosas del Gobierno Mundial y la Marina eran vencidas y destruidas de un solo golpe por los dos hermanos, mientras Sentoumaru observaba a los dos piratas salían corriendo. En eso, Zoro y Sanji venían en dirección contraria y terminaron con el último Pacifista, comenzaron a discutir y antes de que pudieran preguntar que hacía Ace ahí tuvieron que irse.

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Oye, Luffy!

-¡Rayleigh!

Sanji y Zoro sonrieron al ver al ex pirata, Ace le dedico una media sonrisa y Luffy tenía su enorme sonrisa. El Rey Oscuro los miraba desde una colina.

-Solo vine a ver como iban las cosas. Pero parece que no has tenido problemas… ¡Has perfeccionado tu poder incluso más!

-¡Si!

-Entonces ve. Tus nakamas te están esperando.

-Rayleigh yo… ¡Voy a hacerlo! ¡Me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas!

Los Marines se acercaban cada vez más y los cuatro piratas tuvieron que despedirse del Rey Oscuro, quien detuvo a los soldados que los estaban siguiendo. Llegaron a un claro donde fueron rodeados por un grupo de marines, hasta que Perona, gracias a sus poderes de fruta del diablo, los puso fuera de combate y les dijo que barcos de la Marina estaban comenzando a rodear la isla.

/

_Grove # de encuentro de los piratas Mugiwara_

Brook acababa de llegar y ya andaba pidiéndole a Nami ver sus pantis, ganándose un puñetazo y siendo enviado al suelo, y una vez recuperado se dio cuenta que todavía faltaban algunos de los tripulantes. Nami le explicó que Chopper había ido a buscarlos y que no tardarían en llegar. Minutos más tarde, el reno junto con los tres tripulantes restantes y Ace, llegaban al barco. Luffy saludaba a todos en el Sunny, Zoro y Sanji también estaban contentos y Ace les daba la espalda y cubría su rostro con su sombrero. El cocinero de la tripulación, al ver las curvas de Nami y Robin, sufrió de una hemorragia nasal que lo envió a la cubierta del barco y lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡Woooooo! ¡F… F… Franky, tuuuu!

-¡Se que es genial Luffy, pero puedes admirar a Franky después! ¡Lo que ahora importa es salir de aquí antes de que lleguen los buques de la Marina!

Un disparo cayó cerca del Sunny, sacudiéndolo junto con sus tripulantes. La mayoría de los Mugiwara se acercaron para ver cuantos barcos había y a que distancia estaban. Fue cuando Ussop comento que estaban en el rango de disparo enemigo y necesitaban regresar el fuego. Fue cuando Ace habló por primera vez desde que llegó.

-Permítanme, yo me encargo.

-¡Oye, no se quien seas pero será mejor que te hagas para atrás…!

Y antes de que Ussop pudiera decir más, se paró en el borde del Sunny y sacó dos pistolas de doble cañón. Sus manos se envolvieron en fuego, al igual que las armas. Esperó a poder ver los proyectiles y apunto.

-¡Higan!

-¡Bien hecho Ace!

-¿Ace?

El ex comandante se levantó el sobrero y saludo a los nakamas de Luffy que ya lo conocían y se presentaba a los que no. En ese momento, apareció el barco de las Kujas enfrente del buque y dejó de disparar. Con excepción de Zoro y Chopper, los hombres de la tripulación estaban maravillados por estar en presencia de, la que se consideraba, la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Las reacciones de los Mugiwaras fueron variadas, mientras Luffy tomaba con calma todo el alboroto y dio la orden de partir.

Franky se sumergió y abrió la válvula que estaba conectada en el Sunny para que el recubrimiento tome la forma de una burbuja. Nami les explicó como funcionaba y todos entendieron, menos Luffy que se ganó un coscorrón por parte de Ace. La navegante dio la orden de izar las velas y Robin le explicó a Ussop como funcionaba.

-¿Estamos listos para partir Nami?

-Por supuesto capitán.

-Muy bien. ¡Chicos! Tengo muchas cosas que decirles, pero por ahora solo quiero agradecerles por soportar mi egoísmo estos dos años. Y ahora, ¡Zarpemos! ¡Vayamos a la isla Gyojin!

-¡Si!

Y así, los Mugiwaras reanudaron su viaje para entrar al Nuevo Mundo y llegar al One Piece.

Nota: Las vestimentas de Ace son las mismas en caso de que hubiera aparecido en "Strong World" junto con las pistolas, además de su cuchillo. Si quieren checarlas, busquen en Google Ace Strong World en imágenes


	3. II

Capítulo 2:

10,000 metros

_Cerca del punto de partida de los Mugiwara_.

Shakky, Rayleigh y Garp observan el lugar donde hace unos instantes se encontraba el Sunny. La ex pirata comentaba con Garp sobre hasta donde llegaría Luffy y el viejo simplemente suspiraba por la decisión de su nieto, mientras el Rey Oscuro recordaba el día en que conoció a Roger, sonrió y se secó las lágrimas que se le escapaban.

-Puede ser… que no haya coincidencias en el mundo, y todo lo que ha pasado era inevitable. El destino, lenta y deliberadamente, adopta su forma. De todos modos… Luffy ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel, y se ha convertido en un hombre digno de portar ese sombrero. Puede que no sea mala idea vivir un poco más.

-Me cuesta admitirlo, pero si alguien es capaz de llegar, ese es mi nieto. Al fin me he dado cuenta que su destino no estaba en la Marina. – dijo Garp

Rayleigh seguía viendo al océano con una mirada de orgullo por su aprendiz, Shakky se sentó junto a su amigo y encendió un cigarro. Garp se dio media vuelta para evitar ver al mar; al final había decidido quedarse y no acompañar a su nieto pues sentía que sería una carga para él y los demás a pesar de encontrarse en forma todavía. Al final, le deseo suerte a todos en voz baja y comenzó a alejarse. Era tiempo de regresar al East Blue y tener una vida tranquila

/

_Bajo el mar, cerca de la costa de Shabondy._

La mayoría de los tripulantes del Sunny estaban asombrados por la maravillosa vista que tenían. Luffy y Zoro se dieron cuenta de los peces del exterior y estaban decididos a atrapar algunos, ganándose unos "puños de amor" por parte del ex Marine mientras Usopp y Chopper los regañaban.

Ace estaba conversando con los amigos de Luffy que no conocía, y al igual que él, le hizo la misma pregunta a Brook. El esqueleto soltó su risa característica y le respondió; el ex comandante de Shirohigue también se comenzó a reír y le hizo el comentario a su hermano de lo interesante que se había vuelto su tripulación, a lo que Luffy sonrió.

Sanji le preguntó sobre lo que se debía saber del recubrimiento y al voltearse para contestarle, salió despedido de cubierto gracias a una hemorragia nasal. Luffy pudo agarrarlo antes de que se alejara más y le regresó al barco para ser tratado por Chopper inmediatamente. Nami comenzó a explicar lo que causaría que el recubrimiento se rompiera y Usopp y Chooper eran los más preocupados y al escuchar que su capitán y su vice capitán seguían con la idea de capturar peces.

Debido al hambre que tenía, y a que Sanji estaba indispuesto, Luffy sacó la mochila con comida que le preparó Hancock y comenzó a comer junto con Brook y Chopper cuando Franky les contó quien había sido el que cuido el barco hasta el final. Todos se sintieron raros al saber que Bartolomew Kuma había evitado que le ocurriera algo al Sunny.

Detrás de ellos, un barco tirado por un monstruo marino se acercaba. Usopp les informó sobre esto y se pusieron en alerta. Cuando el barco estuvo a lado del Sunny, vieron que era un barco pirata y Nami reconoció al monstruo que tiraba de su barco. Mohmoo no solo reconoció a Nami, también reconoció a Luffy y a Sanji de su primer encuentro. Caribou saltó al Sunny y, antes de que su tripulación pudiera seguirlo, el monstruo marino salió huyendo por el recuerdo, llevándose a su tripulación. Al darse cuenta, se quedó callado y Franky lo agarró antes de que hiciera algo más.

-¡Alto! Hagas lo que hagas, no me tires al océano. ¡Por favor, todo menos eso! ¡La vida de los humanos no es algo que se pueda desperdiciar así!

El cyborg lo arrojó contra la cubierta y Ace se acercó para tenerlo vigilado.

-Ya no eres tan valiente sin tu tripulación, ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué fue todo eso de la "pistola Gatling" y lo de matarnos a todos?

-De todos modos, ¿quién demonios eres? Tu eres el capitán de ese barco que envistió contra nosotros, ¿no?

El super nova comenzó a sudar cuando reconoció a dos de los que habían hablado.

-_Son Roronoa Zoro y, "Hiken" Ace_. – pensó el pirata - ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No podría ser capitán ni aunque quisiera! Solo uh… he sido usado para sus propósitos. ¿Podría quedarme en este barco por un tiempo? ¡Se los suplicó!

Chopper comenzó a apiadarse de Caribou y Usopp le dijo que estaba mintiendo, haciendo que el doctor se sobresaltara por la verdad. Nami se volvió y le preguntó a Caribou que hacían con la vaca marina; el último, al ver la ver la belleza de la Gata Ladrona, comenzó a tener pensamientos perversos sobre que haría con ella, hasta que Sanji le dio una patada para que dejara de verla.

El cocinero, al ver a la chica, tuvo otra hemorragia intensa terminando de hartar a Usopp, preocupando de más a Chopper y haciendo reír a Nami, mientras Luffy molestaba al intruso y Ace le preguntaba sobre la vaca marina. La temperatura comenzó a bajar y la pelirroja y el cyborg comenzaron a platicar sobre lo que causaba el cambio. Zoro y Luffy fueron los primeros en aburrirse de la explicación y se pusieron a ver a los peces que pasaban, seguidos de Usopp y Chopper.

Nami decidió calmarse antes de romperse el cráneo a sus nakamas y siguió hablando con los demás, a excepción de Sanji que seguía tumbado en el suelo. Le sorprendía todavía como Ace dominaba el tema de la navegación al igual que ella. Detrás de ellos, venía de vuelta la tripulación de Caribou y la vaca marina, todos con ganas de salvar a su capitán; aunque, antes de que pudieran acercarse, el barco fue destruido. Delante de ellos se encontraba una bestia solo conocida en libros y leyendas, el kraken estaba más que decidido a destruir el Sunny.

-Voy a domarlo. – dijo Luffy con su sonrisa característica.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó Nami.

-Voy a domarlo y hacer que jale nuestro barco.

-¡No digas idioteces! – gritaron Usopp, Chopper y Nami; Ace estaba riéndose por la reacción de sus tres nuevos compañeros. - ¡¿Y tú de qué te ries?

Varios miembros de la tripulación estaban pensando que hacer con el pulpo gigante: Ace y Franky querían comerlo, Usopp y Chopper estaban asustados por el tamaño mientras Brook andaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, Robín dibujaba a la criatura, Zoro tenía la idea de cortarlo en partes. Nami trataba de hacer que Luffy entrara en razón y Sanji la apoyaba El polizón veía extrañado las reacciones de todos y se preguntaba porque no todos estaban de acuerdo en salir de ahí.

Zoro y Luffy ya estaban a punto de contratacar al ver como el Kraken iba a atacarlos, pero fueron detenidos por Usopp. Franky logró que el Sunny evitara el ataque. La pelirroja dio la idea de usar el Coup de Burst, pero el cyborg les explicó que al ser un ataque de gran cantidad de aire la burbuja se desinflaría. Luffy seguía con la idea pelear contra él, y antes de que hiciera algo irresponsable Caribou les dio la burbuja instantánea al "trío monstruoso". Nami se dio cuenta de que no traían atadas las cuerdas cuando ya estaban lejos del barco.

-¡Chicos, adelántense y ganen algo de tiempo! ¡Voy a derrotarlo de un solo golpe! – les dijo Luffy

-Mejor déjame derrotarlo mientras estas ocupado con eso. – le dijo su primer tripulante.

-¡Pero tú lo cortaras! Yo quiero quedármelo de mascota.

El Kraken decidió atacar al Sunny, pero Franky logró repelerlo con uno de sus nuevos ataques, sorprendiendo a Luffy, Usopp y Chopper. El último entro en "Guard Point" y evitó el segundo golpe, pero el barco iba en curso de colisión a una montaña. Al final, Robin logró impedir que se estrellaran.

-¡Gear third! ¡Busou Kouka!

-Maldición, ese pulpo quiere atacar a Luffy. ¡Blue Walk!

-¿Cómo es posible que haya salido de la burbuja? – preguntó Brook

-¡Se mueve tan rápido que parece un tritón! – exclamó Usopp

-¡Diable Jambe: Grill Shot!

-¡Santoryu: Rokudou no Tsuji!

Ambos ataques hirieron y cortaron algunas de las patas del pulpo, lo que sorprendió a sus amigos e hizo que Luffy se molestara.

-¡Zoro, Sanji! ¡Dejen de atacarlo o lo dejaran sin patas! – ambos piratas vieron a su capitán listo para atacar al pulpo y se hicieron a un lado. - ¡Gomu Gomu no… Elephant Gun!

El ataque de Luffy noqueó al pulpo gigante, liberando a un tiburón que usaba ropa y al mismo tiempo fueron absorbidos por una de la corriente descendente que obstruía el Kraken. El Sunny y sus tripulantes llegaron a una zona oscura y, a pesar de las luces incorporadas al barco y a la ayuda de Ace para alumbrar, la visibilidad era prácticamente nula. Un Coup de Burst logró evitar que un de los peces los atacara y siguieron avanzando por entre las criaturas de las profundidades.

En eso, Brook se dio cuenta de unas cuerdas en cubierta y todos se acordaron del polizón y se preguntaban donde podría estar y que habría pasado con él. Franky lo vio dentro de un barril cercano platicando consigo mismo y antes de que Caribou se diera cuenta, quedó encerrado en el barril sin posibilidad de escape.

-¿Qué le sucede a Chopper? – preguntó el carpintero.

-Tiene mucho calor. Creí que era mi culpa por haber usado mis poderes de fuego para ayudar a alumbrar pero ya vi que no. – respondió Ace.

-¡Chicos! ¡Estamos en una región de volcanes submarinos! – les dijo Nami.

Franky regresó al timón para sacar al Sunny de ahí, pero algunas de las criaturas que vivían en la zona tenían otras intensiones. Lograron evadirlos y siguieron hasta que Chopper vio una luz al frente de ellos y al acercarse, cayeron en la trampa de un monstruo de las profundidades y antes de que pudiera comerlos, otro con forma humanoide y más grande lo detuvo. De pronto, un barco "fantasma" apareció enfrente de ellos y Brook lo reconoció: el Holandés Errante estaba ante sus ojos y una voz le ordeno al Umibozu que destruyera al Sunny.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el Kraken volvió a aparecer, golpeando al monstruo. Los tripulantes del Sunny se asustaron y sorprendieron al ver a dos criaturas tan enormes luchando y pensando que morirían por acción de alguno de los dos. Pero la voz de Luffy detuvo al kraken y alegró a sus amigos. La tripulación vio a Luffy, Zoro y Sanji en una misma burbuja y al llegar al Sunny, el primero en recibirlo fue Ace con un golpe a la cabeza para luego reírse ambos hermanos.

-Tú y tus idioteces. Pero parece que ahora todo salió como lo planeaste. – comentó Ace.

-Yo siempre cumplo lo que digo. Ahora Surume esta de nuestro lado. – dijo Luffy mientras sonreía.

-¿Y ya le pusiste nombre? Solo te advierto Luffy, que si lo quieres conservar tendrás que cuidar de él, ¿entendido? – le dijo Nami y el asintió energéticamente.

-Oigan, podemos dejar lo del kraken para después. Sería mejor si nos concentramos en no ser aplastados. – dijo Ussop viendo hacia la zona volcánica.

Las tripulaciones en ambos barcos quedaron paralizadas momentáneamente ante lo que ocurriría enfrente de ellos. El barco "fantasma" fue el primero en huir junto con los monstruos que jalaban el barco. Chopper le suplicó a Luffy para que le dijera a Surume que los sacara de ahí, pero Usopp le dijo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Luffy veía hacia atrás intentando ver la erupción. El volcán hizo erupción y los tripulantes del Sunny salieron volando por la sacudida, con Luffy riéndose por lo divertido que le parecía.

La lava iba detrás de ellos y la corriente oceánica estaba cambiando debido a la temperatura, y Surume hacia lo posible para salir del alcance del magma. Sanji le preguntó a Nami cuanto faltaba, para terminar sangrando al verla. Delante de ellos se encontraba una fosa más oscura, y aunque Usopp dabas argumentos para que no entraran en ella, Luffy le dijo a Surume que saltara. El kraken hizo lo que le habían pedido pero, gracias a una segunda erupción, la fosa se había colapsando y provocó una avalancha. Zoro quería salir a destrozar las rocas junto con su capitán, pero Robín los detuvo; en eso, Usopp disparó una de sus nuevas técnicas: Midori Boshi "Sargasso". El ataque dejó sorprendido a Chopper y les dio tiempo de escapar.

Lo siguiente ocurrió demasiado rápido. Unos monstruos marinos les habían tapado el paso y montándolos se encontraban algunos piratas Gyojin que les pedían se unieran a ellos. Luffy se negó rotundamente y antes de que se diera cuenta, Franky había activado un último Coup de Burst para llegar a la entrada de la isla. Después, todo se volvió oscuridad.


	4. III

Capítulo 3:

La princesa y los piratas

Han pasado varias horas desde que la tripulación se separó y Ace y Zoro estuvieron explorando la isla un rato hasta que él último se separó del antiguo tripulante de Shirohigue, y ya llevaba varias horas buscando al espadachín, frustrándose cada vez más. Al ir caminando por una parte de la ciudad con mucho movimiento, pasó por una fábrica y de reojo vio una bandera pirata pero no le prestó importancia hasta que recordó de quien era. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no destruir el edificio y decidió encontrar un lugar para comer.

Sin darse cuenta, Ace entró en uno de los mejores restaurantes del distrito en el que se encontraba. Se sentó en la barra para poder comer tranquilo, aunque algunas personas lo comenzaron a reconocer y él, sin tomarle importancia, seguía platicando y sacándole información a quien lo estaba atendiendo que le respondía a pesar de estar sorprendido por la cantidad de comida que pedía. De repente, se quedó con su rostro sobre el plato que tenía enfrente. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a espantarse y a preguntarse que harían con el "hombre muerte" enfrente de ellos. Dos personas se acercaron al chico.

-¿Ace san? - preguntó el más alto de los dos.

-¿Lo conoces huesos? – le preguntó la estrella de mar.

-Así es, es el hermano de Luffy san. No sé que le diré sobre esto Pappug, morir de esa manera ha de ser terrible. – respondió Brook.

-Primero debemos sacarlo y luego veremos como le decimos a Luffy, aunque a nadie de la tripulación le va a gustar. – comentó Pappug.

Cuando el músico de la tripulación se disponía a cargar a Ace para sacarlo, este comenzó a moverse asustando a todos los presentes, incluso llegaron a desmayarse algunos de los comensales y otros salieron corriendo al creer que aquel hombre era un "zombi", como muchos iban gritando mientras salían. Pappug y Brook estaban gritando al verlo despertar y voltear a ambos lados. Después de que se recuperaron, Ace les explicó el problema que tenía y que le ocurría en momentos inesperados.

-Eso lo explica, aunque en ese momento se detuvo mi corazón. Pero, yo no tengo corazón. YO HO HO HO HO.

-Luffy tenía razón, eres un esqueleto muy divertido. – comentó Ace y después se comenzó a reír también. – Por cierto, ¿has visto a alguien más de la tripulación? Estaba con Zoro cuando llegue, pero me distraje un momento y desapareció.

-¡Ah, si! Siempre tenemos ese problema con él. Pero no te preocupes por eso Ace-san, ya aparecerá. Y mientras aparecen y los buscamos, serían bueno conocer la ciudad, tenemos un guía sentado con nosotros y podríamos encontrarnos con algunas de las hermosas sirenas.

Ace asintió mientras se reía de su nakama por ser tan simplón y los tres salieron del restaurant, mientras la estrella de mar les platicaba de los lugares más importantes de la zona y que podrían visitar, cuando la voz de Luffy llamándolos les hizo voltear y se alegraron de verlo, junto que Usopp y Keimi. El tirador les contó la desgracia de Sanji y todos se preguntaban porque le estaba ocurriendo esto. Luffy no le dio mucha importancia, ya que estaba pensando con su estomago y solamente quería comer carne.

Pappug los invitó a comer a su casa, la cual se encontraba en la zona más exclusiva de la isla. Todos aceptaron y mientras iban caminando escucharon un alboroto en una tienda cercana, se asomaron y vieron a Nami tratando de regatear lo más posible el precio cuando vio a sus amigos y se alegró de verlos con bien, abrazando a Luffy, quien simplemente sonrió. La estrella de mar le dijo que la ropa que quisieran se las iba a dejar gratis y la pelirroja no tardó en comandar a sus amigos para tomar toda la ropa que pudieran, por lo que actuaron de inmediato.

Cuando salieron, se encontraron a los soldados del reino esperando por ellos, Ace veía a Luffy mientras se preguntaba que había hecho mientras Nami estaba a punto de golpearlo por cualquier razón que les hubiera dado. Hasta que uno de los soldados habló:

-Les estamos pidiendo que nos acompañen porque el rey quiere conocerlos en persona por haber salvado a Megalo. – dijo el soldado, señalando al tiburón que les agradeció cuando lo rescataron del kraken.

-Con una condición. Que ellos también vengan. – le respondió Luffy mientras señalaba a Pappug y Keimi.

El soldado asintió y se repartieron en dos transportes; mientras viajaban Ace decidió aprovechar para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a su hermano y entretenerse con él.

-Oye Luffy, se veía que disfrutabas del abrazo de Nami ¿eh? – la pregunta sorprendió a Brook y Usopp que iban con ellos, mientras el chico del sombrero de paja sonreía.

-Claro, es mi amiga y me alegro que este bien. – respondió.

-Creo que no se refiere a eso Luffy-san. – comentó el músico y se ganó una mirada confusa de parte del capitán.

-¿A quién prefieres? ¿Nami o Robin?

-¿A que vienen esas preguntas Ace? – repuso Luffy a la defensiva.

-Hablar con el de eso es caso perdido Ace, ya lo hemos intentado y jamás responde. – dijo Usopp y al voltear lo vio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Entonces no hay problema si intento algo con tu navegante. – dijo el chico de fuego mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – gritó Luffy, y al darse cuenta se ocultó tras su sombrero.

El tirador y el músico no caían en lo que acababan de ver y escuchar, después de tantos intentos fallidos tratando de saber cual de las chicas de la tripulación le gustaba a Luffy, su hermano le había sacado la verdad de manera tan sencilla e incluso seguía riéndose por su reacción y trataba de calmarlo al asegurarle que no haría nada. Luffy solo les pidió que no dijeran nada y, aunque dos de ellos querían preguntarle porque, estuvieron de acuerdo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Luffy ya estaba ansioso por llegar al castillo y comer todo lo que pudiera; Ace también pensaba en lo mismo aunque su intención era la de controlar al impulsivo de su hermano, pero mostraba el mismo entusiasmo de comer. Ambos cantaban entretenidos mientras sus amigos los veían, antes de unírseles en su diversión. Era bueno estar tranquilos y no preocuparse porque los perseguían el Gobierno Mundial o la Marina.

/

Cuando entraron al castillo, los dirigieron a la sala del trono donde los esperaba el rey Neptuno y su guardia, quien les dijo estaban arrestados y que ya tenían a uno de ellos y les dijo que era Zoro. Los miembros de la tripulación, con excepción de Ace, se preguntaban como es que el espadachín había sido capturado. Después de unos instantes, a Luffy lo único que le importaba era comer y le llegó olor a comida.

El chico de goma comenzó a moverse hacia la dirección del aroma de la comida, siendo Ace el único que lo notara y se pegó en la frente antes de seguirlo. El excomandante vio a su hermano seguir por un pasillo y lo llamaba a susurros sin éxito. Lo siguió hasta que encontró a un guardia llevando un carrito de comida, donde supuso que Luffy estaría escondido. Llegaron hasta una puerta enorme de metal, donde Ace espero hasta que el guardia se fuera. Abrió la puerta y entró.

Cuando la puerta se cerró completamente, Ace usó sus poderes para iluminar un poco el cuarto y vio a Luffy saliendo de debajo de la mesa. Antes de que pudiera ir más lejos, el chico de fuego tacleó a su hermano y comenzaron a luchar de manera amistosa hasta que cayeron sobre algo suave.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Luffy mientras comenzaba a saltar y reírse. – Oye Ace, inténtalo es divertido.

-Deja de saltar antes de que hagas alguna de tus idioteces. – le reprimió Ace, mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano. – Sigues actuando como un niño.

Luffy no le prestó atención y seguía saltando de un lado para otro, mientras Ace pensaba en una manera de ponerlo quieto. De pronto, la superficie donde estaba su hermano comenzó a moverse y le gritó que se quitara pero ya estaba cayendo cuando le dijo. Las luces se encendieron y el chico de fuego no podía creer a quien tenía enfrente.

La princesa del reino gyojin, Shirahoshi, estaba frente a ellos. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la sirena había roto en llanto. Luffy trataba de hacer lo posible para calmarla y hacer que dejara de llorar. En eso los dos hermanos voltearon hacia la puerta. Los dos hermanos se apresuraron y mandaron a volar el hacha que venía volando por la puerta. Ace tomó a Luffy de la camisa y se escondieron para evitar ser vistos por los guardias del castillo que entraron a ver que le sucedía a la princesa. Fuera de vista, Luffy trataba de liberarse de Ace, aunque el último ya estaba teniendo problemas para que se mantuviera quieto.

/

-¿Así qué estas aquí encerrada para protegerte de un loco que quiere casarse contigo y te lanza todas esas armas? – le preguntó Ace a Shirahoshi, quien estaba agradecida con ellos por haberla salvado.

-Si, Vander Decken – sama ha estado insistiendo en que me case con el desde hace 10 años.

-Eso es… Sabes, no tengo palabras para describir eso. Decir que el tipo está enfermo es poco. – comentó el excomandante mientras miraba al Megalo, la mascota de la princesa que había salvado Luffy.

-¿Y tú eres el capitán de la tripulación?

La pregunta de la sirena hizo que Luffy dejara de comer, y los volteara a ver, mientras Ace se reía y dejaba confundida a la princesa.

-Solía serlo con mi tripulación, ahora trato de impedir que este cabeza hueca que tengo por hermano no se meta en problemas. Lo cual es casi imposible.

-¿Quién es cabeza hueca? – preguntó Luffy algo enojado. – Pare que lo sepas, puedo vencerte cuando quieras.

-Eso no parecía hace rato. Y nada más para llevar la cuenta, jamás me has ganado.

Shirahoshi vio extrañada el comportamiento de los hermanos, quienes ya estaban otra vez golpeándose y riendo, y también comenzó a reír junto con ellos hasta que el estomago de Luffy se quejó y volvió a lo que estaba mientras Ace se acostó cerca de la princesa y se colocó el sombrero sobre el rostro. La sirena seguía extrañada por tener a dos humanos enfrente y se quedó viendo al ex comandante unos minutos hasta que notó que los cachetes del chico de goma se estaban inflando por la cantidad de comida. Los apretó con un dedo, sacando toda la comida que tenía y haciendo enojar al sombrero de paja.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – gritó Luffy, haciendo que Ace se incorporara y vio como la princesa comenzaba a llorar.

-Oye, oye; estas siendo brusco con ella. – replicó Ace.

-No me importa. No me gusta la gente llorona. – Y dicho esto, Shirahoshi rompió en llanto.

Ace se levantó y le dio un "puño de amor" a la Garp a su hermano para luego volver a su lugar mientras murmuraba algo sobre "Makino" y "modales de Luffy" y tratar de calmar a la sirena para que no volvieran los guardias. Cuando se comenzaba a calmar la princesa, se comenzaron a escuchar golpes por la entrada de la torre. Los hermanos y la princesa se acercaron a la puerta y al abrirla se encontraron con gran cantidad de piratas rodeando la entrada, algunos de los cuales comenzaron a levantarse y a decir que les entregaran a la princesa, cerraron y por fuera se seguían escuchando golpes en la puerta para que los dejaran entrar.

Pasados unos minutos, Shirahoshi dijo que quería salir, los dos piratas se quedaron extrañados por esto pero cuando la princesa les explicó que quería ir a visitar la tumba de su madre, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y sonrieron. Ace tenía el plan perfecto para poder sacarla.

Afuera, los piratas que todavía estaban conscientes ya estaban por abrir la puerta, cuando esta se abrió por dentro y de la torre salió Mégalo con Luffy y Ace montándolo y la princesa escondida dentro de él. Los otros no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. El tiburón se alejó flotando y entro a la ciudad.


End file.
